


I Wanted It To Be You

by agentatwell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, anti-CaptainSwan, anti-OutlawQueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentatwell/pseuds/agentatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Swan Queen fic based entirely on the movie You've Got Mail. To start, it will very closely follow the movie, then diverge out from there.</p>
<p>(Killian and Robin are in this fic, and while I have tagged it as 'anti' the two other ships, I have included this as a disclaimer that they wont be heavily featured. Neither character will be dragged through the mud either - no shipping wars here)</p>
<p>If you enjoy the fic, please leave comments with feedback or things you might like to see happen! I love hearing from you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted It To Be You

It was an early morning in Storybrooke. Couples were up and out on their morning runs through the town and along the ports water front, while children played at the park playground as parents mingled, watching on while drinking coffee and enjoying the cool morning air mixing with a warming breeze.

Emma Swan stretched out from beneath the covers, the sun streaming in through her bedroom window from curtains that had already been opened. Turning over, Emma saw that her clock read 9.37am, her alarm clock perched on top of her ever present copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ , the dog eared pages jutting out from the well worn copy. Emma was admiring her growing collection of books that adorned the shelves around the room, and had even started to pile onto her computer desk when her boyfriend, Killian Jones walked into her room, carrying two mugs of coffee and a copy of the Storybrooke Mirror. 

“Good morning,” Emma mumbled, rubbing her eyes while climbing out of bed, before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. “Listen to this.” Killian picked up the paper and flipped to a section on the front page. “The entire work force from the neighbouring town had to have Facebook and Twitter blocked from their computers because they hadn’t done any work in six weeks.”

Exiting the bathroom, Emma pulls on a bathrobe and glances at the clock again. “Don’t you start at 9.30?” “Don’t you see what is happening here?” Killian puts the paper away into his bag, looking around for the rest of his things, “This is the end of Western civilization as we know it.”

Rolling her eyes, Emma throws Killian his jacket. “Terrible. It truly is. You know you’re late right?” “You think that machine is your friend,” Killian says, gesturing towards Emma’s computer. “But its not. I’m late”, Killian finally realizes, heading out the door to work as Emma opens a copy of _Go Set a Watchman_.

 

As soon as Emma hears the sound of the door click shut, she tiptoes out into the hall and looks through the peep hold, watching Killian walk down the stairs and disappear from sight. Running to the front window, Emma watches Killian walk down the front steps and along the street, making sure that he is well on his way to work before heading back to the lounge and sitting down at her computer desk, quickly booting up her computer. 

“ _Welcome”,_ her computer flashes into life. Emma hurriedly logs in to her email, waiting to hear the words she had been waiting to hear all morning. “ _You’ve Got Mail.”_ Smiling, Emma brings open her list of emails, sifting through the various junks mails, newsletters, and store subscriptions, sending them all to her junk folder before opening the email she was hoping to see – subject line ‘Pongo’, sent from the screen name _SB108._

****

To: Shopgirl  
From: SB108  
Re: Pongo 

_Pongo is my dog. Well adopted dog. He actually belongs to one of my neighbours but his owner is away a lot and always busy when he is here, so I like to take him from walks and tell him all my troubles. Pongo loves the Storybrooke scenery almost as much as I do._

_Although he also likes to eat bits of pizza and bagel off of the sidewalk, and I normally prefer to buy them – and only if my son Henry has decided that he is going to cash in his junk food dinner voucher for the week._

 

* * *

  

Sitting on a huge embroidered pillow with the word “BRINKLEY” embroidered on it, was a giant black and white spotted Dalmation, gnawing on a bone while Regina poured herself a glass of orange juice from a jug that she had just finished filling. Throwing out the rest of the orange peels and putting the juicer away, Regina smoothed down her shirt, making sure that nothing had splashed back onto her in the process of cleaning up. The last thing she needed was to have to change before heading to work - she had just changed into her office clothes after dropping Henry at school.

_Pongo is also a master catcher, and was also offered a tryout for the local baseball team, however he had to give it up in order to fully dedicate himself to his true passion – sleeping on a large green pillow the size of a mattress. Don’t you just love Storybrooke in the Fall? It just makes me want to start buying flowers before they all disappear for the winter. I would send you a bouquet if I knew your name and address. Though on the other hand, this not knowing certainly adds an air of mystery to our messages._

“Darling?”

“Mmmmmhmmmm?” Regina turns around, taking a sip of her orange juice, wondering what part of the house the noise is coming from. Robin Hood, Regina’s boyfriend, wanders into the kitchen, the morning paper tucked under his arm, as he turns on the coffee machine, the grinder whirring into life and polluting the silence of the quiet morning.

“I’m late. The publishers fired Sidney Glass, and some guy from the office died which makes one less person for me to have to chance to meet his deadlines, and everyone is going to be at dinner tonight-“

“Am I going to that?” Regina watches as Robin downs his coffee in one gulp, rushing and fixing his tie before starting to head towards the front door to leave for work. “Of course we’re going. Why wouldn’t we? You said you’d go.” “I know.” “I’m late.” “I know. Ill see you tonight then.” Robin mumbled a _mmmhmmm_ to Regina before leaving, the door slamming loudly behind him.

 

Waiting to hear ding of the closing elevator, Regina opened her laptop. Logging in to her messaging system, Regina waits for the notifications to pop up. “You’ve Got Mail”, Regina says, mimicking her email notifications as she instantly sees that she has a reply from Shopgirl.

_“I like to start our messages to one another as if we are already in the middle of an intense conversation. I pretend that we’re the oldest and dearest friends – as opposed to what we actually are, two people that don’t know each others names and met in a chat room that we both claimed we had never been in before.”_

Shrugging her blazer onto her shoulders, Regina headed out of her apartment buildings elevator, and onto the street, walking towards her new office building.

_“What will she say today, I wonder. I turn on my computer, wait impatiently while it boots up and my emails load, and my breath catches in my chest until I hear those three little words: You’ve Got Mail. I hear nothing, not even a sound from the streets outside my house, just the beat of my own heart. I have mail. From you.”_

 

* * *

  

Walking out the front door, Emma starts making her way into town. Parents are walking their kids to school, people are on their way to work, dogs are being walked. Emma wonders to herself if Regina is in this sea of people, perhaps with Pongo in tow.

Merely a few blocks away, Regina heads into the local diner – Grannies – to pick up her morning coffee before reaching the office. Leaving, she walks past a girl with shining blonde hair, holding the door open behind her as she heads out down the street.

“Thank you,” Emma says to the woman leaving the diner as she enters, before signaling to the woman behind the counter that she would like her usual coffee.

 

* * *

  

“Good morning Mary-Margaret. It’s a beautiful day. Isnt it a beautiful day?” Mary-Margaret glances out the window, as if she hadn’t really noticed the weather before that moment. “Yeah, sure. I guess.” Emma unlocks the rolling security gate to the shop, and then the front door before heading inside.  “Don’t you just love Storybrooke in the fall?” Emma turns the ‘CLOSED’ sign on the door to read ‘OPEN’ and starts to sign into the shops computer system. Looking around at all the childrens books, Emma smiles to herself. _This is exactly why I opened this book store. No matter how boring a day, or how wonderful a morning is, this place can always improve anyones day._

“Why are you so happy? Whats going on with you,” Mary-Margaret stares at Emma accusingly, while rearranging some of the books on one of the displays. “Nothing.” “You’re in love”, Mary Margaret accuses, with the tone of someone too bored with her own love life to be excited for someone elses. “Me? In love? No. Yes. Of course I am. With Killian. I’m practically living with Killian. Do you think we should send out our Christmas mailers this week?”

“By Tuesday I promise. Now whats going on?” Mary-Margaret said, sitting down on a chair directly facing Emma. “I’m going to sit here until you tell me.” Emma paused. “Is it cheating if you’re involved online?” “Have you had sex?” Appalled, Emma moved towards the window display and started to rearrange some of the books. “No of course not. We haven’t even met.” “Well how do you know this person if you haven’t even met? And what exactly do you talk about?”

 “I cant even remember… And we talk about normal stuff. Books. Movies. Music. How much we both love this town.” Emma stared out the window, wondering if SB108 was wandering past the store at that very moment. “How can you not remember meeting this person?” Mary Margaret probed. “Forget it. We don’t even talk about anything personal. I don’t even know her name, or her job, or her..” “So it’s a she huh,” David Nolan said wandering into the store, 30 minutes late for work already. “I wondered who it was you had been staring out that window daydreaming about for the last month. You never were this distracted when you first met Killian.”

 

* * *

 

Regina walked past the side of the new office, a huge “COMING SOON - MILLS BOOKS,” sign being pasted up on the side of the building. Katherine found Regina the instant she entered the building, rattling off all the updates that Regina has missed so far in the few minutes that has passed before she arrived. Distracted, Regina asked if the electrician had arrived yet to start with installing the lights on the first floor. Katherine tapped the side of Regina’s head. “Are you okay? I just told you that he was delayed. He ran into a deer on his way here.” “I hear nothing. Not the sound of the city streets, just the beat of my own heart. I think that’s the way it goes. Something like that.” “You’re in a good mood. Distracted, but significantly happier than usual. Did you and Robin get engaged or something?”

“Are you insane?” “I thought you liked him?” Katherine said, leading Regina down the hall, pointing out the newest upgrades that had been made over the weekend. “I do. I do like him. He is amazing. He downs cups of coffee before slamming the door behind him, while I squeeze my own orange juice.” Regina paused, before changing the subject. “Are we still on schedule?” “Of course. We should be on course to open in exactly two weeks time.” “Perfect,” Regina responded. “And what about purchasing some of the remaining independent bookstores? Any hold outs?”

“Just one,” Katherine said, looking through a list enclosed in one of the many folders she had in her arms. “The Shop Around The Corner.” “The kids book store? Down the street?” “That’s the one. Owned by a Miss Emma Swan. She refused to sell, claimed that we were ‘destroying the uniqueness of the neighbourhood’ with our ‘bargain bins’ and ‘cheap coffee machines’.” Regina laughed. “Too bad for her. They all cave to a good deal eventually.”


End file.
